As one example of related-art electronic components, there is known an electronic component disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/031880. FIG. 10A is an external perspective view of an electronic component 510 disclosed in International Publication No. 2013/031880.
The electronic component 510 includes magnetic substrates 512a and 512b, a multilayer body 514, an outer electrode 515a, a connecting portion 516a, lead-out portions 521a and 521b, and a coil L501. The magnetic substrate 512b, the multilayer body 514, and the magnetic substrate 512a are successively laminated to position in the mentioned order from the upper side toward the lower side. The coil L501 is disposed inside the multilayer body 514. The lead-out portions 521a and 521b are disposed in a portion of the multilayer body 514 where a ridge of the multilayer body 514 is cut away, and they are formed to extend in an up-down direction for connection therebetween. One end of the coil L501 is connected to the lead-out portion 521a. The connecting portion 516a is disposed in a portion of the magnetic substrate 512a where a ridge of the magnetic substrate 512a is cut away, and an upper end of the connecting portion 516a is connected to the lead-out portion 521b. The outer electrode 515a is disposed on a bottom surface of the magnetic substrate 512a and is connected to the connecting portion 516a. 